The Price of Freedom
by mickydolenzanunexpectedjourney
Summary: In a world where humans own halfling beings, a war emerges for freedom. Rated for language and sexual suggestions. Might go up. Dolenzsmith. I don't own anything but the OCs.


Mike watched his sleeping lover, Micky. He was curled into the big, bluffly blankets on Mike's king sized canopy bed. Mike was a prince. He usually got what he wanted and his latest conquest had been a half animal being. Micky had been the lucky one chosen. He was infused with a cat. He had long, brown ears and a bushy brown tail. He was slim, and tall. With wild curls that framed his face perfectly, making him appear feminine. His eyes were large and brown with an innocent tint to them. He was 19. Mike had just turned 23. The half animal beings were usually taken in as servants or sex slaves. Mike didn't want him as either. He had wanted him as a friend. Of course, after a while, they could no longer deny the fact that there were feelings between them and they had let them come out. Since then, love had been made many times between the two of them.

Mike was snapped from his thoughts when he noticed the big, brown eyes peeking up at him, a small smile forming on the half cat boy's lips. "You like watching me sleep?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can help myself babe…"Mike whispered as he placed a gentle kiss to Micky's lips.

Micky let a moan escape and opened his mouth to let Mike explore it with his tongue. He loved the taste of Micky's mouth. He ran his tongue over the sharp canines and Micky let out gasp when he could taste Mike's blood in his mouth. He pushed him back. Mike grinned sheepishly and pressed a finger to his tongue.

"Oops….I think I got a bit to carried away…" he said with a small smile.

Micky pouted. "You need to be more careful….er…well we do." he wrapped his fingers in between Mike's. "I don't wanna hurt you again…" he rubbed his head under Mike's chin, flattening his ears to his head slightly, his tail twitching sadly. Mike let out a chuckle. "Micky its okay babe. Just a little knick is all."

"But it still caused you pain…" Micky said bringing a finger to Mike's lips. "It hurts." it was more a statement than a question and Mike nodded. Although it wasn't a bad pain, it was defiantly uncomfterable.

A knock at the door snapped their attention away from each other though. Joffery, Mike's younger brother, er…stepbrother, was in the doorway with his arms crossed although he held a leash holding his half animal being in place. She was a female with long, black hair and green eyes. She was part wolf with grey ears sticking out of her head and a long grey tail. Her name was Zoey. Her belly although, was swollen, a sign she was with child. Joffery loved her to death even though he brought her around on a leash.

"How cute." he sneered. "Sorry to bother you two but father calls for us." he said. "Probably to talk about the war."

"War?" Mike asked.

"Because some of the half animal creatures aren't to happy with being treated as servants." Joffery said turning. "Better get your ass down their Mike."

"What about you?" Mike called.

"I'm gonna be a daddy. I don't gotta go." Joffery scoffed as he scratched underneath Zoey's chin.

Mike frowned and looked at Micky who looked very sad. "Mike…I want you to know that I'm not gonna leave you if this war thing truly breaks out. I love you…"

"I know Micky." Mike whispered. "But…I don't want to end up fighting in this war if I don't have to." He sighed. "You want to come with me?" he asked.

Micky nodded and pulled on a pair of baggy, brown cloth pants and a ratty shirt. Even though he was Mike's lover, he was still supposed to just be a slave, so he wasn't allowed to dress very nice. Plus Mike's father, the King, had no idea of their relationship. To him, Micky was just another slave.

When they got to the thrown room, the King was talking to his advisor about the war. He looked up when Mike walked in.

"Michael my boy!" he said standing and holding his arms out. Mike smiled and returned the gesture however, when he looked at Micky and stiffened. "I hope you haven't decided to rebel as well?"

Micky got down on one knee and bowed, fisting a hand over his heart. "No sir. It is my duty to serve your son and I will see to it he is protected and served well no matter what."

This seemed to please the King and he nodded, turning back to Mike. "Of course Joffery has told you about the rebellion taking place correct?"

"Well actually father he told us it was a war…"

The king sighed. "It is no war. Yet anyways. A few of the townspeoples, halflings have gone off their rockers and attacked their masters. They claim to just want to live in peace. Bah."

"Well…why can't we? I mean…what makes us so different…I-I mean I know they're-"

"They're half animal, half human Mike! They are NOT equal to us!" The King snarled angrily. "They never will be!"

Mike clenched his hands into fists. "Father you are nothing but a coward!"

Micky took Mike's arm gently. "Michael…" he whispered.

Mike yanked his arm away. "Father how you treat some of these people is cruel and wrong! They deserve kindness-Ah!" he winced as some blood sprayed from his mouth. He touched his tongue and his father raised an eyebrow.

"What happened there?" He asked.

"That's not important-"

The King turned to Micky and back handed him, sending him reeling to the floor, blood trickling from his lip. Mike's eyes widened.

"Father!" he shouted angrily. "Stop it!" he knelt next to Micky.

"You were supposed to protect my son you idiot Halfling!" The King shouted.

"Father it wasn't him! It was my fault! I bit my tongue!" Mike shouted, wrapping his arms around Micky who whimpered slightly. "You wonder why they rebel against you…because look at how they are treated!"

He stood up. "Father I will not aid you. Nor will Joffery. His 'slave' as you put it is pregnant with his child!" his father paled. Mike had told him she had slept with another Halfling. Oh would their be hell to pay for this. Mike continued to shout. "Have a great time with your war dad. I'm helping them!" he snapped angrily and lifted Micky up and carried him from the room.


End file.
